Look Up at the Clouds and Smile
by i am not imaginary
Summary: In the world of war, everyone is victim. In the world of 7 year old Sora, Riku, and Kairi there is peace. But not for long. These three will experience pain and loss. But as long as the wind blows, these three have nothing to worry about.


" Come on Sora!! You take such a long time!!" Riku yelled.

" I can't run that fast Riku!! I do have to rest sometime you know!!" Sora yelled from the dock of a small island.

" Guys!! You just leave me there at home when you go to the island!! Meanies" Kairi whined as she got off a rowboat.

" Sorry Kairi!!" the two said in unison. These three are Sora, Kairi, and Riku. They live on a much bigger island not so far from here. The three have just discovered the little island and have just arrived there.

" You guys are so weird" Kairi laughed as they walked on the shore.

" Riku, are you sure mommy doesn't mind us being here?" Sora asked uncertain.

" She only meant that we couldn't come here anymore for that day! I'm sure she doesn't mind" Riku said patting Sora's back.

" Well okay" Sora said. The three walked in silence. The wind seemed to be comforting the three as it blew. Taking all their worries away and bringing them at an unknown place. What would be worrying 7 year olds anyway? That would be one thing.

War.

War was spewing against Destiny Islands and Twilight Town. Blood being sacrificed from both sides, people dieing and never coming back home. The two sides fought anywhere and everywhere, just not at their home towns. Sadly, Twilight Town has discovered something important to war… magic. They were using magic to twist and turn the islands and their people. Luckily, Destiny Islanders have touched that ability many years back, they are using all their strength to repel all this unwanted evil. The islanders can't hold on too long.

So after the mayor announced that, everyone has been careful about their children. Not even letting them outside for a millisecond. Not that these three liked listening to their parents. ' Watch out for that yellow light!!' people would yell; knowing the unfortunate fate of anyone, or anything that stands in its way.

But it's okay…

As long as the wind blows, these three will never be worried.

" Come on!! We have to do something! Sora! Kairi!" Riku yelled from a tall hill. The other two ran p the small hill and they sat down panting.

" You are too fast Riku" Kairi said. They looked up at the crystal clear sky. The clouds moving slowly; making various figures and shapes. The three laid down on the soft sand and looked up.

" Look! Look!! That cloud looks like an elephant!! Now…" Sora paused looking up. " It changed into a palm tree!! You see it right?!" Sora asked the two.

" Well, for the first time in my life, I see what you're talking about Sora" Riku said. Sora smiled and looked at Kairi.

" You saw it too, right?" Sora asked.

" Course" Kairi said. The three talked and talked about hat the clouds looked like for hours. They didn't want it to stop! They continued till all the clouds seemed to disappear. Kairi and Riku looked at each other in worry. It was started to get dark, and they couldn't sail in the dark!

"Guys come on we have to go now, it's getting dark" Riku said standing up. The two nodded and followed the older boy to their boat. They all piled up in the one row boat they had. As they left the small island all their worries came back and Sora started sobbing. Kairi comforted the depressed boy. Yellow beams of light hit the bigger island, and bounced off. Riku was having second thoughts.

" Maybe… we should stay at the island for a while" Riku said. Kairi had succeeded in stopping the sad Sora. The two nodded fast. Riku smiled and rowed back to the smaller island. They settled at the shore.

" There's no turning back now. It's too dark to sail back" Kairi said. Sora put his head on the sand and instantly fell asleep. Kairi and Riku followed suit. The three had a peaceful look on their faces.

'_There's no turning back now' _

Kairi had no idea how right she was.

End chapter…

Well….how did you like it? This is my first got it , I don't write well. Anyways, I hope you didn't die of disgust about this.

I am not imaginary -out-


End file.
